Like automobile rear lights, it is now understood that helmet lights, such as those used on motorcycles for example, can be advantageous in safe operation of such vehicles. This is especially true due to the increased risk present in motorcycle riding. These considerations have been previously addressed by various inventions attempting to at least partially alleviate risks. The present apparatus provides advantages heretofore lacking in a lighted motorcycle helmet that is in Bluetooth™ communication with a motorcycle's functions.